Albert Loritz
Albert Loritz (* 1953 in Rot bei Laupheim) ist ein deutscher Arrangeur und Komponist. Der Schwerpunkt seiner Arbeiten liegt auf der Transkription klassischer Musik für Bläserensembles und sinfonisches Blasorchester. Leben Er ist vor allem für seine fundierten und sorgfältig ausgearbeiteten Übertragungen von Barockmusik für die moderne Blasorchesterbesetzung bekannt. Besonders geschätzt sind seine Version der Händelschen „Feuerwerksmusik“ und seine Bach-Bearbeitungen. In den 80er Jahren war Albert Loritz einer der wichtigsten Querdenker in der deutschen Blasmusikszene. In Fortbildungskursen und Zeitschriftenartikeln nahm er vor allem zu Fragen des Repertoires, der Programmgestaltung und der Instrumentation Stellung und wandte sich gegen Kitsch und den Einfluss des „Hollywood-Sounds“ in der Blasorchesterliteratur. Ein großes Anliegen ist ihm die Integration des Saxophons als ebenbürtiges klassisches Instrument in die Bläserbesetzung. Loritz studierte von 1972–1978 in Freiburg/Brsg. Schulmusik mit dem Hauptfach Orgel, Musiktheorie/Komposition und Musikwissenschaft. Er war einige Jahre als Kirchenmusiker tätig und leitete über 15 Jahre das Große Blasorchester des Musikvereins Freiburg-Zähringen. Im Hauptberuf ist er seit 1978 Musikpädagoge. Stationen seiner Tätigkeit sind Gymnasien in Freiburg, Osterburken und Neckarsulm. Die Lust am Experimentieren mit ungewöhnlichen kammermusikalischen Besetzungen führte zur Entstehung der Ensembles „6 mal anders“, „saxoforte“, „ensemble polychrome“ und „Ensemble Variosax“. Zusammen mit seiner Frau Annette Kutzer (Violine, Tenorsaxophon) und befreundeten Musikern erarbeitet Albert Loritz (Baritonsaxophon, Bass-/Kontrabassklarinette, Arrangements) ausgefallene Programme, oft mit literarischen oder kulturgeschichtlichen Bezügen. Werke Kompositionen (Auswahl) Im Druck: * Aus Maximilians Zeit - Renaissance-Suite (Blasorchester) * „Die Gedanken sind frei“ - Liberale Variationen (Blasorchester) * Europäische Weihnacht (Blasorchester) * Fantasie über ein ukrainisches Lied (Blechbläserensemble) * Fantasy on a Christmas Spiritual (Saxophonquintett) * „Maria durch ein’ Dornwald ging“ (Holzbläserensemble) * „Psallite Domino“ - Choralbearbeitungen (3 Trp. oder 3 Hr.) * „Puer natus est“ - Choralbearbeitungen (Blechbläserquartett) * Toccata über E-F-C-H-A-D-E (Blasorchester) Manuskript: * Aphorismen nach Zettelsprüchen von Emil Gött (Männerchor und Blasorchester) * „Denk’ ich an Bach…“ Fantasie über B-A-C-H (Blasorchester) * Sinfonietta in Es im nostalgischen Stil über alte deutsche Liebeslieder (Blasorchester) Bearbeitungen/Transkriptionen (Auswahl) Im Druck: * Air und Bourrée aus der Orchestersuite Nr. 3 (Bach) (Blasorchester) * Allegretto aus der Sinfonie Nr. 100 (Haydn) (Blasorchester) * „An die Freude“ Musik aus der IX. Sinfonie (Beethoven) (Blasorchester) * Andantino (Franck) (Blasorchester) * Chaconne Z.730 (Purcell) (Saxophonquartett) * Concerto per 2 trombe (Vivaldi) (2 Solo-Trp. und Holzbläserensemble) * Duetto aus der Kantate BWV 78 (Bach) (2 Solo-Trp. und Holzbläserensemble) * „Einzug der Königin von Saba” (Händel) (2 Solo-Trp. und Blasorchester) * Figaro-Marsch (Mozart) (Blasorchester) * Hornkonzert Nr. 3 Es-Dur KV 447 (Mozart) (Solo-Hr. und kleines Blasorchester) * „In the Mood“ (Razaf/Garland) (Saxophonquintett) * Menuett aus der Sinfonie Es-Dur KV 543 (Mozart) (Blasorchester) * Morceau Symphonique (Guilmant) (Solo-Pos. und Bläserensemble) * „Music fort he Royal Fireworks“ (Händel) (Blasorchester) * Old English Tunes and Airs (Blasorchester) * Paraphrase über den Siegeschor aus „Judas Maccabaeus“ (Guilmant) (Blasorchester) * Pomp an Circumstance No. 1 (Elgar) (Blasorchester) * „Rondo alla turca“ (Mozart) (Saxophonquintett) * Rondo aus dem Hornkonzert KV 417 (Mozart) (Solo-Hr. und kleines Blasorchester) * Serenade op. 33 (Demersseman) (Solo-Altsax. und Bläserensemble) * Sinfonia „La Bergamasca“ (Viadana) (doppelchörig) * Suite aus der „Wassermusik“ (Händel) (Blasorchester) * Suite from „Abdelazer“ and „The Double Dealer“ (Purcell) (Blasorchester) * “The trumpet shall sound” (Händel) (Solo-Trp., Solo-Pos und Holzbläserensemble) * Toccata BuxWV 157 (Buxtehude) (Blasorchester) * Two Horn Voluntaries (Stanley) (2 Hr. und Holzbläserquartett) * Two Marches (Joplin) (Saxophonquintett) * Vier festliche Choräle (Praetorius, Bach, Mendelssohn, Loritz) (Blasorchester) * Vier kleine Tänze (Beethoven) (Blasorchester) * Vier Sätze aus dem Weihnachtsoratorium (Saint-Saëns) (Blasorchester) * „Vom Himmel hoch“ Choral und Fuge (Bach) (Blasorchester) * Zwei berühmte Choräle (Bach) (Blasorchester) * Zwei festliche Choräle (Bach) (Blasorchester) * Zwei Polonaisen (Fr. X. Mozart) (Holzbläserensemble) Sammelalben: * Elf Stücke aus dem Notenbüchlein der A. M. Bach (Holzbläserquartett) * Barock-Panorama (Saxophonquartett) * Klassik- Panorama (Saxophonquartett) * Charakteristische Tänze aus drei Jahrhunderten (Holzbläserquartett) * Choral-Duos (Posaunen etc.) * Kirchenalbum (Trp. und Orgel) * musica sacra (Pos. und Orgel) Manuskript: * Adagio & Fuge c-moll KV 546 (Mozart) (Saxophonquartett) * Divertimento Hob. II:7 (Haydn) (Saxophonquintett) * «Le Roy s’ amuse» Tänze aus Versailles (Delalande) (Saxophonquartett) * Menuett (Walzer) op. 28/1 (Dvořák) (2 Hr. und Saxophonquartett) * Prélude & Farandole aus «L’ Arlésienne» (Bizet) (Saxophonquintett) * Rondo Antwerpen 1551 (Susato) (Saxophonquintett) * Symphonie concertante op. 109, Nr. 3 (Dancla) (2 Vl., 2 Klar., Hr., Basskl.) * Sonate op 65, Nr. 6 „Vater unser“ (Mendelssohn) (Blasorchester) * Vier Lieder ohne Worte (Mendelssohn) (Saxophonquintett) * Winterszeit I / II op. 68, Nr. 38 (Schumann) (2 Hr. und Saxophonquartett) Weblinks Kategorie:Komponist Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1953 Kategorie:Mann